Spartan in Town
by Drakekidd6
Summary: What if the great greek state Sparta existed in Remnant and a holpite was sent to Becon acadmy. Rated M for future scenced
1. chapter 1

Prologue: Chapter 1

Shane was starring at the man infront of him wondering, "Why is he starting to go sideways ?"

 **Bam**

It hits him

Well the ground does

Shane was confused as to why he is on the ground but then it hits him.

Not the ground this time but his surroundings

He remembers he was sparring with a traine in hand-to-hand combat, but he knows the only way he would be on his ass right now was if the traine landed a hit on him, and a good one. Fat chance.

Shane starts to come back to reality and takes a look around. He sees his uncle Leo behind him. He was willing to bet his left arm he is the reason he's on his ass right now.

"Shane !" his uncle booms "you still letting this old man sneak up on you?"

Shane gets up ignoring his uncles taunt. "I assume you have a good reason you did that" says Shane

"But of course" Leon starts " One thing is I was testing you; you failed that, the second is Rick wanted to see you. It's important so clean yourself and hurry. I'll take your place"

As Shane walks away he can only feel sorry for the traine but then again the traine will be thankful at the end of the day as he got to train with the vertern.

Before Shane gets in the shower he looks at himself in the mirror. All he sees is the battle hardened body of a Spartan holpite with his body littered with scars ( Think Geralt from The Witcher ) After Shane gets done cleaning himself and getting dressed he looks at himself in the mirror to see if he missed anything.

Shane admires his attire as it is quite a technological achievement for his kingdom. His first layer of clothing consist of his black muscle shirt which was weaved from harvested Elder Grimm fur making it a good light armor for how thin but strong it is. For shorts he wears a dark brown leather padded robe that cuts off at his knee. For his calfs he wears a bronze colored armor which protects his front calfs but a light leather wraps around his back securing them on. For his outer layer for his torso he wears a bronze colored cuirasses that has a subtle six pack made into it. He grabs his corinthian style helmet and attaches on the back of his neck on a ring that runs around it. With a push of a button on the helmet, the helmet collapses and forms on the back of ring into a rectangular shape. The he puts on the most iconic clothing a spartan wears. His red cape. Unlike the nobles capes which cut off at the waist Shane wears a combat cape. Which means it cuts off halfway down his back. Shane then grabs his similarly iconic spartan shield which collapses around his left forearm, he the grabs his sword and spear in which the sword goes and his sheath and the spear collapsed into a small cylinder that hangs on his waist.

Shane then heads off to see Rick, wondering what his dads successor wants with him. As Shane nears the village eldors mansion he straightens his posture. Shane nears the front doors and waits to be let in by the two fellow holpites. When the one on the right openes the door Shane walks in and navigates to Ricks office.

Shane walks into Ricks office and then stands at attention asking "You needed to see me _sir"_ Shane says while biting on the whole "sir" part

"Please Shane were friends no need for the formalities" Shane then instantly stands at ease while awaiting on the reason he was called here.

"Shane" Rick says "I have some news for you that you should be honored to hear. You've been accepted into a prestiges acadamy that trains warriors like you to kill humanity's number one enemy, the Grimm"

"Where are you getting at ?" says Shane.

"You are being enrolled into Beacon Academy Shane! The first ever of our kind"

Shane bites down. Spartans were never allowed into Beacon, ever. The harsh training and cruel tactics they grew up on made the almost despised as being barbaric to the other kingdoms. Sparta would be a Kingdom due to their strong military but because of their small landmass they are nothing more than a very big " Village ".

You see Spartans are given a very deadly training that none as ever dared tried until they become a season hutsman. Spartans are trained to keep fighting even after their aura has been depleted. It's why they wear so much armor as well. On another note Spartans take pride in their own training which is far more superior than any huntsman academy out their. Allegedly. Which is why it is a embarrassment to go to any other place to seek training. Any Spartan who does go to an Academy to seek training is most likely a deserter. Being kicked out of the kingdom and unable to receive training from other veteran hoplites.

"Rick" Shane growls out "what is this nonsense, I do not need to go there and will not go there. I don't need their training nor do I want it".

"Oh but you will Shane, in fact your leaving this afternoon to head for the bullhead that will bring you to said Academy. This is non negotiable Shane"

Shane clinches his fist. This is an insult to him as a spartan holpite youngest of his age. He is already one of the most superior fighters in the Spartan Army. But to disobey Ricks orders would mean maximum punishment. Being exiled would be a grace as to being excuted.

" **As you wish** " Shane growls out

He turns around not wanting risk the chance of him killing Rick where he sits. When Shane finally finds his Uncle Leon his mind starts to fload of things to say. Leon stops him before he even gets a word in

"I already know of Ricks plans. Trust me I tried to reason him out of be but for some god forsaken reason he is deadest on having you go to Beacon. I already packed your things. I'm sorry but our goodbye must be short."

Shane just looks at Leon. He feels betrayed yet he can't hate Leon. He did try but he failed. All Shane can manage to say to Leon before he grabs his bag to leave for the bull head that will take him to Vale is

"I'll miss you"

 **So yea authors notes... let me just say this I typed all of this on a phone okay and it was hard. Also this is my very first story ever. But this was eating at me and I had to do somthing. All Rwby characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Any tips and feedback is welcomed. Thanks for reading if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Familiar

Chapter 2: Odd people

As Shane's Bullhead neared Vale to where he would board another Bullhead he thought to fix himself. Shane had just enough time to make himself presentable to any strangers he would meet.

Shane looked in to a nearby window to use it as a makeshift mirror. At first glance Shane's long hair would be a hazard in a fight, so he started to tie it his bangs around the back of his head the stop the majority of his hair flowing in the wind. The rest of his longer hair he made into a pony tail.

As he looked into the window satisfied with his work he saw he was at his drop off. Shane grabbed his luggage and headed toward the door. When it opened he was first greeted with a long line of people loading into the bullheads heading to Beacon. He wondered why his ride now couldn't just drop him off there instead but, he guessed Rick wouldn't want a Spartan Bullhead flying around gaining too much unwanted attention.

( **25 min later)**

After walking around the massive Bullhead Shane finally found a cabin with very few people. So far Shane was satisfied that the Spartans weren't as infamous as he first thought they were. He didn't want any unneeded attention. As soon as he settled in the hologram T.V that was playing somthing about a Faunus protest a switched to a woman. Shane payed no attention to it knowing it was some sort of announcement. Shane didn't understand racism. It was a pointless thing in his mind, as far as he could care the Faunus could fight just as well as the next man.

He just wished he would've killed Rick and had been executed. At least then he would've died with what honor he had left. A blond boy interrupts his thought by pushing himself past him. Shane was about to stab the kid with his xiphos if he hadn't seen and heard the guy throwing his guts out. Shane approached him seeing if he could help him. Shane only wanted to help so the kid would stop stinking up the cabin not because he cared at all about this stranger.

"Hey" Shane started "can you please wrap that up, I think you're starting to displease everyone in here with that stench"

"O-oh s-sorry mister. I just don't know what's wrong with me" The stranger stated

"I do" said Shane "haven't you ever flew on a Bullhead before, also im not a mister im barely 17"

The kid seemed to cease all activity when Shane stated this. "You're only 17?! I swore you were a teacher just supervising us."

Shane mustered out a chuckle, "No, I'm a student just as you, by force mind you" Shane said thought whispering the last part to himself

"Well I think I'm done but thank you for checking on me" the kid stated "By the way the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet-"

"Let me just stop you there. Jaune Arc I'm Shane Hagan it's... it's convenient to meet you"

Jaune being slightly taken back by his statement ask "How is it convenient?"

With those words the Bullhead lands and swarms of student come flooding out leaving a few stragglers behind.

"Because I haven't a clue to where I'm supposed to go"

Jaune chuckles while rubbing the back of his head "Well you see, neither do I"

Shane, dissatisfied with this says "Well then you will company me to find someone who does" he puts more as a order than a request

As they walked a little a sudden explosion sounds. With in a second Shane had his sheild in his left hand fully deployed, his spear in his right at the ready and his helment expanded over his head. Jaune wasn't sure want to be more concerned about. The explosion or his new friend ready to kill someone.

As Shane quickly glanced around and sees that there is no threat he starts to put all of his equipment in its rightful place, and traces the source of the explosion to his front. Two girls stand there, one looking in better condition than the other. As Shane puts away all of his equipment he studied them further.

The one on his left seems to have short black hair with the tips slightly red. Her main colors are quickly asset as red and black. Her red cape is what quickly captures Shane's attention and other than that a red rectangular box attached on the small of her back.

As Shane glanced at the second girl her main and only color was white with a little red around her neck. Shane was almost disgusted. Not that the color white is usually coupled with nobles which he despises now thanks to Rick but as he nears he can hear her voice to, and quite frankly Shane could only deduce it as annoying.

"Ahah" the girl in white starts "An real huntsman, and non other than a Spartan. Would you mind explaining to this dunce exactly who I am"

Shane cringes at his discovery as a Spartan but Shane is also confused. This girl thinks he knows who she is just because he's a Spartan.

"Miss" Shane starts "I don't know nor do I really care who you are"

The girl in white looks like she's about to explode in anger. Meanwhile the girl in the red cape in snickering at the girls plan back fires on her.

"I should have known a mere Spartan would be as disrespectful as they are barbaric" the girl in white spits out

Shane starts to reach for his sword. His vision tunneling on this slab of meat waiting to be cut down.

"Well" a new voice starts stoping Shane and snapping him out of his thought, "To help you she is Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propelent in the world"

Shane is actually a little taken back by this. What was a Schnee doing here? Weren't they all a bunch of cowards hiding in their castle with there high walls to protect them from Grimm.

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss stated

"The same company know for its controversial labor laws and questionable business partners" the girl stated

As Shane took in the new girl with the big black bow the Weiss girl started to have a mental meltdown. Probably never being spoken to in such a manner. She storms off leaving her butlers to stroll her luggage behind her. As the girl in the red cape watches the Schnee storm off she tried to make conversation with the bow girl, but when she turns around she is long gone.

The caped girl seems to be mentally defeated as she slumps down onto the ground. Jaune leans over to Shane and says.

"Dude, I'm going to go help her up"

"As you wish" Shane says alittle aggravated

Jaune goes over and offers a hand to the girl in the red cape.

"Hey I'm Jaune" while he extends a hand to the girl

"Ruby" was her curt reply as she took his hand to get up

"And that's Shane over there, don't think you could miss him" he says jokingly

As Ruby looks at Shane she can't help but be jealous of his cape and how he can make it look cooler

"Wait" the Ruby girl says turning to Jaune "weren't you the boy that threw up?"

 **10 min later**

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much greater problem then what people let on" says Jaune

"Look I'm sorry, vomit boy was just the first things to come to mind" says Ruby

"Well yea! how would you like it if I called you crater face?" says Jaune

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" says Ruby

"That was your doing? I was hoping the Shcnee girl caused that" says Shane

"Yea" Ruby says sheepishly " that was kinda my fault"

"Well the names Jaune Arc by the way, short sweet rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it" says Jaune

"I highly doubt that, Ruby your input?" ask Shane

"Ehh" she says turning to Jaune "Do they?"

"T-t-they will! Well... I hope they will" says Jaune

"I'm sure you do Jaune, I'm sure you do" says Jaune while patting him on the back

"Soooo, I got this thing" Ruby says while expanding the box Shane saw on her back earlier into what Shane would call a 'big fucking scythe.

"Whoa!" Jaune says while stumbling back a little "is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" Ruby floods out

"A eh uh what?" Jaune mutters out

"It's a gun" says Ruby

Shane is really expressed with this girl's weapond. Maybe the outside world could be an enlightenment to Sparta after all.

"So what do you got?" Ruby ask both Shane and Jaune.

Shane motions to Jaune letting him go first. Shane's hoping this boy has something as interesting as Ruby did.

"Well" Jaune starts sheepishly "I got this sword" as he pulls out said item

"Ohhh" Ruby says

"Yea I got a shield too" says Jaune

"So what do they do" Ruby ask

"T-the sheild gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can put it away" says Jaune

"But wouldn't it just weight the same?" Ask Ruby

"Well no" says Shane "It actually would weight more" he says as he expands his sheild to its full size. In comparison Shane's sheild looks like it would eat Jaunes for breakfast.

"As you can see I speak from experience" Shane finishes

"Well what else do you have Shane?" Ruby ask

"Well..." Shane in one fluid motion fully deploys all of his body armor and extends out his spear, "this is about it with my sword but it's just for emergency's, also my spear does compact into an A.P rifle"

"Huh?" Jaune ask confused

"Armor piercing rifle" Ruby says for Shane "Wow Shane you're really ready for battle" says Ruby

"You're not to bad there yourself Ruby, I like your scythe. It really could strike fear into your enemy's, and you too Jaune not many people have the confidence to stick with the classics"

"Yea well I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I kinda did go over board with building my Cresent Rose" Ruby states

"Wait, you built that... by yourself?" ask Shane surprised

"Of course all students at Signel build their own wepons, didn't you make yours" says Ruby

"Well the spear yea I made but the sheild and sword... Jaune what about you?" says Shane changing the subject

"It's a hand me down, my great great grandfather used it to fight in the war" says Jaune

"Well Jaune if I were you I would carry it with pride, that weapon has seen things we couldn't imagine, I'd be jealous if I was a lesser man" says Shane

"Well I like it too" says Ruby cheerfully "So why did you two help me out back there, in the courtyard"

"Eh, I guess because I liked your cape more than the other girls attitude" Shane says jokingly

"Ehehe" Ruby chuckles out "By the way does anyone know where we are going?"

"No I was following you to" says Jaune

"I was following you" said Shane

"I was following you" says Ruby

"My dust" Shane spits out

 **So yea... AU again. My second chapter on my phone. Hope it's decent... I'm trying to make my chapters longer but it gets so hard once I get over a 1,000 words into it. I'm re watching RWBY to make the chapters as close as possible without going way over board with an OC story. Thx for read and if you'd like if your a fellow aurthor PM me some tips they would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
